The invention relates to an anterior chamber intraocular implant for treating ametropias of the phakic eye. An implant of this type comprises an optic part composed of a circular lens whose mid-plane is perpendicular to the optic axis of the eye, and of a haptic part consisting of a fixture with flexible loops which are lodged in the iridocorneal angle, said haptic part being intended to fix and maintain the position of the optic part in the anterior chamber. The term xe2x80x9cflexiblexe2x80x9d is to be understood as meaning a semi-rigid structure which is capable of giving the assembly of optic part+haptic part a permanent stability in the anterior chamber. However, this flexibility is not such as to permit bending of the haptic part. Such implants are described in documents FR-2 631 228 and FR 2 666 220. As a result of their rigid structure in the optic part, these implants require, for their introduction into the anterior chamber of the eye, a fairly large insertion orifice which must subsequently be sutured.
It is an object of the invention to provide an intraocular implant which can be introduced into the anterior chamber through quite a small orifice so as not to require suturing.
Moreover, the implants in the abovementioned documents have a haptic part which exhibits a certain symmetry.
This haptic part generally comprises four bearing points in the iridocorneal angle, in an arrangement which must be substantially symmetrical. This symmetry must be respected when fitting the implant, and this sometimes lengthens the time of the surgical intervention.
It is another object of the invention to provide an intraocular implant which is not subject to this constraint of symmetry.
The subject of the invention is an anterior chamber intraocular implant composed of a circular optic part and a flexible haptic part for maintaining the optic part in the anterior chamber, the bearing points of the haptic part being lodged in the iridocorneal angle, characterized in that the optic part consists of a flexible lens which can be rolled or folded upon insertion of the implant into the anterior chamber; the haptic part has a zone of connection to the optic part, and in this connection zone the portion of the haptic part connected to the optic part is situated on the edge of the optic part; and, in the connection zone, the connection between the optic part and the haptic part is rigid, so that when the implant is in place, the optic part is maintained stable in a plane perpendicular to the optic axis of the eye.
According to other characteristics:
in the connection zone, the haptic part comprises a rigid portion in order to ensure rigid connection to the optic part;
the haptic part has the general shape of the number 2 and has three bearing points, one at the bend and one at each of the free ends;
the connection zone is situated on the curved loop connecting the bend of the haptic part to the upper free end;
the connection zone is situated on the concave side of the loop of the haptic part;
the connection zone is a zone of tangency between the optic part and the haptic part;
the haptic part has a sort of cradle whose edge is substantially circular so as to be in contact with the lens over an extended connection zone;
the optic part consists of a lens made of acrylic material, silicone or HEMA;
the haptic part is made of PMMA, or of any other material compatible with the eye.